The present technology relates to an interchangeable lens and a communication method thereof, and an imaging device and a communication method thereof, and particularly relates to an interchangeable lens and a communication method thereof, and an imaging device and a communication method thereof which can enable highly efficient communication with a small number of terminals.
In an interchangeable-lens digital camera whose lens is interchangeable according to photographing purposes (which will be referred to as an interchangeable lens below), communication occurs between an imaging device on the body side and the interchangeable lens, unlike a lens-integrated digital camera. Thus, it is important for such an interchangeable-lens digital camera that puts emphasis on readiness and mobility to make communication occurring between an imaging device and an interchangeable lens efficient and to shorten a processing time.
To this end, JP 2012-237932A, for example, discloses a technology of enabling an interchangeable-lens digital camera to perform two kinds of synchronous communication that are first synchronous communication and second synchronous communication in parallel to shorten a processing time.